dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SonikFan112/Conversation w/ Piccolo
Just had a convo with Piccolo over MSN, check it out. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *Yo how's Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki going? Is it gonna be wrecked? SonikFan says: *No, it's actually going great. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *:( SonikFan says: *We're setting up for the skin. *Currently getting some good examples for the theme designer. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *I thought without my 'excellent' guidlines, you guys'll be destroyed! *How's POAS? SonikFan says: *He's fine. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *Is he totally psyced about being Bureaucrat? *How many users in all are leaving due to the stupid Oasis Skin? SonikFan says: *He hasn't spoken much, so I can't tell. *And...not any I know of besides you. *Seriously Piccolo, that was a idiotic decision. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *Raging Blast? SonikFan says: *He decided to stay. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *oh :( SonikFan says: *:) Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *Is Raging Blast going to be the next Administrator? You MUST make him one when articles hit 1,000! SonikFan says: *Perhaps... Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *or I'll...... You do not want to know.... SonikFan says: *Ban me? Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *'Course not! SonikFan says: *Then what? Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *You'll just blabber it to SSWerty and POAS *If I tell you SonikFan says: *Just tell me, Piccolo. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *I'll.... make Raging Blast an Admin. myself! SonikFan says: *Oh come on. *Look, there are many canidates for the next admin. *Hyper Zergling, NomadMusik, tons of them. *We're not going to make Raging Blast a admin because you said so. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *I'll make him!! SonikFan says: *-_- Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *and watever u do, don't make Hyper Zergling! SonikFan says: *Hyper is a very good canidate. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *he'll ruin the Wiki! SonikFan says: *He takes things seriously and is very mature. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *Raging Blast has 90% chance *while all others has only 10% SonikFan says: *No, he doesn't. *No matter what you say, we're not making Raging Blast the next admin because you say so. *In fact, Hyper is my vote for the next admin. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *Then I said I'll just make him! :P SonikFan says: *-__- *Piccolo, that's abuse of power. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *??? SonikFan says: *I could contact one of the wikia staff and make them remove your beucurat status. *We have to decide on a admin. *You can't just make the one you want a admin. *Espically after you just left the wiki. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *It's my fault that you and SSWerty were made a Bureaucrat and the Wiki's functioning well! SonikFan says: *If I see you make Raging Blast a admin, I'll contact the wikia staff and make them remove your powers. *You are acting very immature at the moment, Piccolo. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *I'll give you one more chance.... Make Raging Blast a admin or......... SonikFan says: *You'll ban me? Remove my powers? Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *In fact, I'll do the latter! (Cuz the former won't work as ur an Admin. and they can lift bans) SonikFan says: *Thanks for telling me all this info, Piccolo, I'm gonna go post in on the Fanon wiki. *;) Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *.........! *I'll strip your powers before that! SonikFan says: *So? *O *I'm still gonna post it. *Strip my powers, I dun care. Piccolo The Super Namek! says: *And then I'll ban u SonikFan says: *Piccolo, you are the most immature person I have ever met over the internet. Category:Blog posts